


Long Live The Doctors      (On hold at this point in time)

by The1stBookworm



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: All the Doctors meet, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stBookworm/pseuds/The1stBookworm
Summary: The Doctor is bored, 100% bored and she is going on a mission to gather all the past doctors and companions.I’m saying that the 13th Doctor because she is the most recent one. Only including the onscreen companions not the radio ones. There will be no War Doctor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Character List

**Character List ( Companions and Doctors )**

_**1st Doctor 2nd Doctor 3rd Doctor 4th Doctor 5th Doctor 6th Doctor 7th Doctor**_

Susan Foreman Polly Jo Grant Sarah Jane Smith Tegan Jovanka Peri Brown Ace

Barbara Wright Ben Jackson Liz Shaw Leela Nyssa Mel Bush

Ian Chesterton Victoria Waterfield K-9 Adric

Vicki Jamie McCrimmon Harry Sullivan Vislor Turlough

Steven Taylor Zoe Heriot **_10th Doctor._** Romana Kamelion

Katarina Mickey Smith

Sara Kingdom. _9th Doctor._ Martha Jones _11th Doctor. 12th Doctor. 13th Doctor_  
  
Dodo Chaplet Adam Mitchell. Donna Nobel Amelia Pond Clara Oswald Yasmin Khan  
Christina de Souza Rory Pond Bill Potts Graham O’Brein  
Wilfred Mott Nardole. Ryan Sinclair   
**_8th Doctor Extras_**

Grace Holloway River Song Extras are just the people who belong everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Rose Tyler All the modern Master will also be joining us.

Jack Harkness


	2. What’s the plan

The Doctor was bored. One hundred percent bored. As the blond wondered around the counsel room, she thought about what she could do.

She could go see the universe start or finish but she had already done both.

She could go try and break into Pete’s World, but that would be a waste of time and would probably blow up the wall of reality. So that was out as well.

Then the Doctor had a brilliant idea. What if she got all of the past doctors and companions back to get together. It could be a family reunion. Sure it might blow a hole the size of Belgium in the space-time continuum, but it would stop her being bored. So why not?

Just then Graham walked in, quickly followed by Yas and Ryan.

“Doctor, where are we going now.” asked Yas as the trio watched the Doctor flicking levers and pushing buttons.

“Just to see some old friends” Came the response. 

In her head thenDoctor went over the plan.

She would take to the TARDIS to a point in time, either the last time she saw the companion or a year or so before the other doctors regenerated. Once arrived she would invite them onboard (probably with some persuading) and go get the next doctor/ companion. 

It was foolproof.

”First stop, Earth. The 22nd Century”


	3. Susan’s pickup

**Susan’s POV**

Grandfather had just left in the TARDIS with Ian and Barbara when I heard her returning.

David hurried over to me, confused.

“I thought he was making you stay here” he said “Why ever has he come back?”

”I don’t know” I replied  
We both watched in silence as the blue box came into view. The door slowly opened to revel...

*******

 **The Doctor’s POV  
**I was nervous. I haven’t seen Susan in over 2 thousand years at least. I didn’t think she would release it was me. You did’t have more then 10 regenerations and I was on my 15th!

As the old girl landed I rushed to the window and saw Susan and David standing shell shocked in front of the TARDIS doors. 

I heard a movement behind me. “Doctor, who exactly are we meeting?” Asked Graham “And where are we” He added after a short pause. 

“ We are here to pick up a woman named Susan Foreman” I said, already pushing open the door and walking out. Behind me I heard a few questions but I blocked them out.

There standing in front of me was my granddaughter, Susan. 

I rushed forward to give her a hug, but David stepped in front of her with a menacing look on his face. “This is not going to be easy” I thought

*******

**No one’s POV**

“Who are you” Growled David “and what do you want with Susan”

”Nothing” Came the reply “Just one more trip” Behind the Doctor, Graham, Ryan and Yaz filled out of the TARDIS doors.

”Whatever do you mean” Asked Susan curiosity getting the better of her “Just one more trip? Just one more trip to where or in what” Suddenly her face cleared and she pushed aside David and practically hurtled herself at the Doctor.

”Grandfather. Sorry. I mean Grandmother” She cried out joyfully

”So, Susan, David, Do you want one more trip in the TARDIS before we must part” Said the Doctor 

David and Susan looked at each other, before running slight for the open doors of the TARDIS.

”I’m taking that as a yes” Chuckled the Doctor as she gathered the other three. “Next stop. London, 1965”


End file.
